


In Control

by THlover94



Series: Slave To Love [18]
Category: British actor - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Job, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dinner, F/M, Jealousy, Old Friends, Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, angry, husband, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THlover94/pseuds/THlover94
Summary: Tom decides that Rebecca needs to remember who is in control after and old friend interrupts their night out.





	1. An Old Friend

 

"What can I get you two to drink?" The waitress asks

"Bottle of your finest wine please." Tom says flashing her a smile.

"I'll give you a little while to decide and I'll be back with your wine." She says

Tom and I decided to go out for dinner because I am too lazy to cook tonight and Tom really didn't want to cook either.

"Rebecca Warner?" I hear someone call and I'm a little surprised considering I haven't been called by my maiden name in ten years. I turn around to the voice and I am shocked to see that it's my best friend from middle school.

"Christopher Edwards? Oh my god!" I stand and give him a big hug.

"Rebecca, My god you've grown up and you look absolutely beautiful!" He says giving me a peck on the cheek

"You look amazing yourself. What are you doing in London?" I say shocked

"I'm out here for business, I leave on Friday. I am sorry I interrupted your dinner." He flashes Tom a smile.

"That's completely alright. Chris, I want you to meet my husband Thomas." I say and Tom stands and they shake hands.

"Tom Hiddleston? Now I recognize you, don't you play Loki?" He says excited

"Yes. Yes I do. Why don't you join us." Tom waives for the waitress.

"I couldn't. I don't want to intrude. I just had to come say hello." He says apologetically

"Chris seriously its fine. Please." I say and we all take our seat as the waitress fixes another spot at the table.

"How do you two know each other?" Tom asks giving me a stern look I roll my eyes at him because of course he is jealous.

"We were best friends in middle school before her family moved out here." He glances back at me.

"We did some crazy things in middle school." I laugh and take a sip of wine.

"That we did. Damn I can't believe how beautiful you look. Definitely not the dorky kid I remember." He laughs which causes me to blush.

"She is stunning isn't she. Thank god I stanched her up." Tom smiles.

"How long have you two been married?" He asks me but before I get the chance to answer, my jealous husband answers for me.

"Ten amazing years. Right honey?" He says in a snarky tone.

"Yes. That's correct love" I say with a smile.

The rest of the evening was nothing but laughing and catching up on our lives. A few hours later Tom decided that we should probably get going.

"Chris, it was so good seeing you. Please give me a call anytime and especially if you are ever in town!" I give him a kiss on the cheek and another hug.

"Same goes for you and if you are back in New York let me know. I'll be sure to stop by your parent's house and surprise them once I'm back in town.

"They would love that. They loved you!" I say as he and Tom shake hands.

After our goodbyes, we head for the car and make our way home.

"Well, wasn't that just special." Tom says sarcastically.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I ask crossing my arms.

"You two seem to make a great couple. I Should have left you two alone or maybe even got you a hotel room." He shoots me a look.

"Are you joking? We were friends and that's all." I say pissed.

"I bet you were." He snaps

"I'm not going to fight with you. I'm too tired to do this tonight." I say and look out the window.

Tom doesn't say a word and the rest of the ride home is silent. A few minutes later we pull into the driveway, Tom shuts the car off and shifts so that he's looking at me.

"This is what is going to happen. You are going to our bedroom and take your clothes off and stand there and wait for me." His tone dark.

I say nothing and continue to look out the window with my arms crossed. Tom roughly grabs my chin.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He says

I roll my eyes and get out of the car and walk straight up stairs. He can be such a jerk sometimes.

Once in the bedroom, I kick my heels off, take my dress off, and finishing with my bra and panties set. I decide to sit on the bed my feet killing me from those shoes. A couple of minutes later I hear him coming up the stairs. He enters the room his dress shirt open and shoes off. Fuck he looks sexy and I feel heat pool between my legs.

"I thought I told you to stand and wait?" He says leaning against the wall.

"I'm sorry. My feet hurt." I say standing up Tom reaches down and undoes his belt and pulls it off his waist.

"Turn around and lean over the bed." He says sternly.

I do as I am told. I swallow hard.

"You've been a bitch all evening. You've rolled your eyes at me on multiple occasions and you know that pisses me off. You've talked back, you flirted with that man all fucking evening and you expected me to be ok with it because you are "friends." He places a hand on my behind and rubs it up and down and in between my soaking inner thighs. I shake slightly.

"You need to remember who is the one in control around here. I think after fifteen spankings you'll remember that it is me." He removes his hand and I hear wrap the belt around his hand. I'm so turned on yet so terrified.

I feel the smack and gasp

"Count!" He orders

"One" I breath and he smacks me again

"Two!" I groan and take a deep breath ready for the next blow

"Three. Fuck" tears are welling in my eyes.

Once we hit ten Tom rolls my sweaty body over and leans over and kisses me.

"Stay right here." He says and walks away and I lay there trying to catch my breath.


	2. An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom continues to show Rebecca who is in Control.

 

A few moments later, Tom walks in with rope in his hands. What on earth? He reaches for my leg and ties one ankle and then attaches the rope to the end of the bed post and repeats with my other ankle and my wrist. Once he is finished tidying me I am spread eagle and can't move.

"What is the safe word?" He says kissing my lips

"Pudding." I whisper

"Good girl" he says and picks his belt back up

"You have five more darling. Count them." He says and smacks me right on my cunt. The feeling is painful yet so heavenly.

"One!" I scream and and he flicks me again

"Two! Fuck!" I want to close my legs but of course I can't.

He smacks me three more times and then drops the belt to the floor and takes his clothes off. He crawls in between my spread legs and hovers his lips over mine barley touching me.

"Do you want to kiss me?" He says and I lift my head to try and kiss him but he moves back.

"Yes!" I groan.

Still hovering over me Tom shoots me a grin and I watch as his right hand moves between my legs and then I feel them enter me. His fingers are magic.

"Oh fuck." I moan

"Does this feel good love?" He leans down and kisses my neck and continues to finger me.

"Yes! I love your fingers." I say and clench my eyes shut.

"Open you eyes." He grunts and I open them and meet contact with his dark blue eyes. He moves his hand slight so that his thumb circles my clit.

"I... I want to taste you..." I moan my orgasm about to overwhelm me.

"Well... since you asked" he removes his fingers and positions himself on my chest and slowly runs his hand up and down his length.

"Open wide my darling wife." He says and I open and he thrusts into my mouth. He continues to fuck my mouth. My God he tastes delicious I can't help but moan.

"That's it. Suck baby." He grunts.

A few moments later, he removes his cock from my mouth and works his way down my body kissing me along the way to his desired destination. Once he reaches my core He spreads my lips open and starts licking and sucking my clit and I begin to move my hips up into his face, my need to come becoming overwhelming. Tom inserts one of his fingers which is all I need and I am pushed over the edge and I groan and moan as I come hard.

Once I'm finished coming Tom kisses my inner thighs then stands up he leans over and undoes my wrists and then undoes my ankles. He then turns me over and climbs on the bed pulling my hips up. He grabs his erection and lines it with my entrance and shoves it hard inside of me causing both of us to moan. He wastes no time and begins a hard heavy pace.

"I love watching your cunt swallow up my massive cock. Feel it?" He grunts.

"Yes... Fuck me like you hate me." I scream and he grabs my sore cheeks and spreads them which allows him to have deeper access. The sweet and passionate Tom has now turned into a animal his thrusts are deep. I move just slightly so that his cock hits my sweet spot another orgasm is fast approaching.

"Tom.... Tom.... fuck that's it.... come with me..." I scream

"I'm trying.... Almost there... Fuck. Come on...." He's panting and it's too late I can't wait and I come as Tom continues to thrust deep. My orgasm finishes but Tom has yet to come which is strange....

"Why. Haven't. You. Come." I say in between his thrusts.

"I don't know." He stops his thrusting and pulls out of me breathing heavy. I roll over and sit up he is drenched in sweat.

"I have an idea." I say and give him a kiss.

"What is that?" He says embarrassed.

"Lay down on your back and spread your legs" I tell him and Tom lays where I was previously laying and spreads his legs.

"What are you up too?" He asks me.

"You'll find out." I giggle

"I'm all yours!" He laughs

I scoot up and lay down in between his legs and kiss and suck his balls and run my hand up and down his length. He moves slightly and starts moaning.

I stop playing with his heavy balls and I spread his his cheeks slightly and insert one of my fingers into his tight hole, he automatically flinches as soon as I enter him. I continue to jerk him off as I finger him a little deeper hitting his special spot his moaning and groaning becoming louder and louder I move up slightly so I can continue to kiss and suck on his balls. Tom begins to shake I know he's about to burst.

"Fuck... I'm coming... Fuck I'm coming...." he roars and his warm seed squirts all over his stomach and down my hand. His orgasm seems to last for as I continue my ministrations. Once he finishes, he takes a deep breath and flinches once more as I remove my finger. Before standing up I kiss his happy trail and slow climb off the bed and stretch. I walk into the bathroom to wash my hands and grab a wash cloth. When I walk out Tom is lying there staring at me.

"I want you to know that I wasn't jealous of your friend Chris" He says as I give him the wash cloth and crawl back in the bed beside him.

"Oh really?" I ask watching him clean himself off.

He tosses the wash cloth on the floor and rolls over facing me.

"No, I wasn't. I knew by being an ass we could have an interesting ending and I wasn't wrong. But it so wonderful to see you laugh. You light up every room you are in and it amazes me that you are mine and mine alone." He smiles.

"I am yours and you are mine. Always. " I smile back

"Well I guess that means we are perfect for each other. Can I tell you something?" He asks

"Of course?" I say

"I can't explain why I struggled to come,it's quite embarrassing actually. I just wanted to say thank you for uh... you know.. what you did.. when you fingered me. Honestly, I've wanted you to do that for a while now, but I was afraid to ask you." He says nervously and covers his face with his arm in embarrassment. I grab his arm and move it out of the way and smile at him.

"Love don't be embarrassed, things happen. I am happy I fulfilled that need for you. I want you to tell me these things, we need to tell each other wants and desires. Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything I'm open minded. This is why I wanted to do this, "something more" to experiment with each other and to push each other's sexual boundaries." I run my hand from his face down to his chest.

"So if I ever want you to do that again I just ask you to?" He asks quietly

"Yes! This is not just about my pleasure it's about yours too. Just remember the safe word goes for both of us!" I say.

"That sounds wonderful to me. How did you like the new ropes I bought? He laughs.

"I was wondering where those came from. They are soft and very nice!" I giggle

"I bought them in a sex shop a week ago and they are specifically made for bondage." He says

"You went into a sex shop without me? You jerk!" I smack his arm

"Fuck i'm sorry! Tell you what? Next week you and I will go together. They have some fun things to play with." He grabs me tight in his arms.

"Deal! And how about tomorrow?" I ask

"Fine... tomorrow." We laugh and he kisses the top of my head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear some feedback!!! Hope you enjoyed! ☺️

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear some feedback!!!


End file.
